PJO&WC RANDOMNESS!
by Amberflame805
Summary: PJO meets Warriors in this random fanfic. Characters are very OC. PLease RR Cookieclan crossover challenge


Percy glared at Tigerstar, annoyed. "You cheated! I always win!"

"Listen to the big man, accusing a cat of cheating!"

"You two are idiots. And weird." Hawkfrost rolled his eyes at them. He rolled over and continued updating his Facebook account.

"Weird! How am I weird?"

Annabeth gave her boyfriend an incredulous look. "Well for starters you're playing chess with a cat…"

Leafpool sauntered into the room interrupting Percy's reply. "Is my makeup on right? I want to impress him!"

Cinderheart swatted her with a newspaper. "Of course it is! You look great! You're going to rock his pants off!"

Brokenstar stared at them. "Um, I really hope she's going out with a cat…But that doesn't explain the pants comment…"

Firestar glared at him. "Just what are you accusing my daughter of? I got you put in prison, but I can do far worse…"

"Like with Tigerstar? He got out of prison by beating Percy in chess!"

Zeus patted Brokenstar on the head. "Don't worry, I will cuddle with the little kitty witty when you get lonely.

"Excuse me?"

Percy suddenly looked up. "I have an idea! Why don't we play Laser tag?"

"Where did that come from?" Everyone turns to Percy.

"I don't know."

Just then Luke barged in. "I found my kitten!" He grabs Brokenstar by the scruff. "There he is! You've been a berry bad boy! But Daddy has you now!"

"Why does everyone think I'm a helpless kittypet?" Brokenstar struggled free with a hiss.

"Aww. Isn't the kitty adorable?"

Firestar stares at them. "I, I- got nothin'."

"Get your filthy paws off me!" Brokenstar swipes a claw at Luke.

"Owie. Bad kitty!"

"I get no respect." Brokenstar jumped up onto the chair next to Percy.

"Okay. That was weird. Anyway what about the laser tag idea? Good verses evil!" Percy looked around hopefully. "Please?"

"What is laser tag anyway?" Hawkfrost looked up from the television.

"It's really fun!"

"Well, by Hawkfrost's standards that's shooting people with little red lights and laughing."

"Really? Then you're going to love laser tag!"

"Wait you get to shoot stuff?" Brokenstar was suddenly very interested in the conversation.

"Well you can't play, we wouldn't let the little kitty witty to be hurt right Luke? Ow! That was my favorite finger!"

"Yes and it was quite tasty." Brokenstar smirked.

"Anyway, should we go?"

"Can cats play?"

"I don't know."

Luke hugged Brokenstar protectively. "I must protect you from these fiends! They are bad influences!"

"Does Luke count as evil?"

Percy looked at Brokenstar like he was crazy. "Uh yeah! See look at him, his evilness speaks for itself!" Percy pointed at Luke who was currently in the evil act of browsing the web for cute kitten pictures. His pink shirt was crinkled around the edges.

"Yeah no." Annabeth shook her head at her boyfriend. "In this he is good. Dude, have you seen his room? It's covered in pink wallpaper with kittens taped to it!"

"Really?" Percy glanced in disbelief at Luke. "Wow that's really sa- wait a minute! When we you in Luke's room?"

"I uh, see you at the laser tag Percy!"

"Now just hold on a minute-"

But Annabeth was already gone. Tigerstar sighed. "Wow, she cheated on you. But she is hot…"

"Hey!" Goldenflower glared at him.

"Hey!" Sasha swung around to face him.

"I uh, see you at laser tag! Oh and by the way, checkmate."

Percy threw his pan after him in defeat.

"Okay, I love to see teenagers here enjoying laser tag, but um, you guys have tails."

Tigerstar shifted inside Percy's shirt. "It's hot in her-"

"HOLY SHIT! YOUR SHIRT JUST SAID SOMETHING!"

Firestar shifted inside Annabeth's dress. "I, I- got nothin'."

"Let me show you how girls do it!"

Leafpool swing her purse into the ticket salesman's face. Then she jammed her mascara down his throat. Cinderheart took out her hot pink phone, and whapped him on the head with it. Then Cinderheart heaved up her fifty-pound case of eye shadow and brought it down with all her might right between his eyes. The poor guy was out cold before he knew what hit him.

Crowfeather took a step back. "Wow girl. Remind me never to get on you bad side!"

Leafpool batted her eyelashes sexily. "Oh don't worry honey, I love you."

Brokenstar of course had to ruin the happy moment. "Then don't read the third series."

Firestar glared at him. "If you want to stay happy, don't read _The Last Hope_!"

"Enough!" Kronos shoved them out of the way. "Come on! The game is starting in ten minutes!"

"How are you so good at human games?" Percy dropped the controls in rage as Tigerstar's racecar zoomed over the finish line for the tenth time.

"I would lie and say I'm just really good, but the truth is that you suck."

"I do not!"

"Dude you just got beaten by a cat!"

"So what?"

"I don't have opposable thumbs! I am holding the control in my mouth- and you still lost."

In a huff of disappointment, Firestar gave Annabeth the ten bucks for the lost bet.

"Ouch."

"What?"

"Your girlfriend just bet ten bucks that you would lose to a cat."

Percy spun around to glare at Annabeth.

"I, I got nothin'."

Hawkfrost settled back with a diet coke. Brokenstar glanced at him. "Coke zero."

"Fine."

"Got a date yet?"

"Uh, no?"

"Dude come on! Everyone good is taken! You better hurry!" Brokenstar shook his head at Hawkfrost."

"You know how weird it is for you to talk like that? You're old enough to be my grandfather."

"Ouch."

Hawkfrost rolled his eyes. "Really. I'm just going to go talk to someone cooler."

"And whose cooler than me?" Brokenstar glared at him.

"Let me think. Oh yeah Justin Bieber."

"Okay _that_ hurt."

"Dude, I got like a million fangirls, are totally awesome, and young. I am also the hottest guy here. It was meant to hurt. Deal with it." Hawkfrost sauntered away from Brokenstar.

Luke came up beside the stunned Dark forest leader. "Does the kitty need a huggy?"

Five seconds later the ambulance was called in to remove Luke's body.

"Is the game going to start yet?" Ivypool stamped her paw impatiently. Blossomfall just shrugged at her. Just then Hawkfrost sauntered over to them. **(A/N: I hate HawkxIvy, but this is supposed to be random, so remember that…) **

"Hey sexy."

Ivypool nearly fell out of her seat. "Oh h, hi Hawkfrost."

"My house after the game, a party. The date, 'member? See you there baby." He barred his teeth.

"Yes of, of course!"

Hawkfrost smirked at Brokenstar as he stalked by. "Like putty in my paws."

"Alliance?" Ivypool looked at Blossomfall.

"You slut! He's mine!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I already did it with him, keep your paws off!"

Graystripe froze. "What did you just say? You did what?! With an evil bastard- that's dead?"

"Laser tag starts in 5,4,3,2,1, go!"

**A/N: I hope you liked it! R&R!**


End file.
